Lord Loki And The Quarrel With A Boot
by Xsnowhite1012X
Summary: [ON HOLD]: Corrupt Files. Loki takes another Mary Sue Kidnapped..
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188cf66ccc4859108ca315f157dc1c8f"Authors Note: This story is an avengers rewrite but contains an original character. I hope my character does not resemble anything of a Mary Sue. Thanks for reading ;)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c14f8d211609839033a8bdb2a889a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DISCLAIMER:/span I do not own the rights to any of the characters mentioned, the only exceptions being; Silvia Sven Kvaen and her brother Arthur Sœiligr Arfr as well as my film team for span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"MSNBC/span/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604576cb04c7260ea67800def4df70ce"Rights go to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Marvel/span/span and the Touch of frost author: span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Jennifer Estep/span/span. I do not own span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"The Avengers/span/span nor any of its events or characters – I am just borrowing them for my own pleasure. I will return them with little or as close to no harm as humanly possible. And without further a due enjoy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5e80950789f760cb75e3f69ddbae40"Silvia Sven and Arthur Sœiligr's parents split up when Silvia was eight and Arthur, eleven. It didn't take long before Arthur's mother remarried and he had to take on a whole new identity as an Arfr. Arthur was sent to Mythos Academy at the soonest opportunity to practice his recent ability, the highly rare art of transportation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e463fa9152a625ceabb079392124be"When Silvia Kvaen began attending Mythos Academy at sixteen, eighteen year old Arthur Sœiligr Arfr (fourth year student) confronted her and they became fast friends although Silvia is yet to trust him as a brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f80f029af887ad3de7c8186e137d007b"Silvia Kvaen and Arthur Kvaen were as closer then two peas in a pod. yet, Silvia Kvaen and Arthur Arfr? They couldn't be more uncertain of each other, as could be expected from being separated for eight years. Arthur and Silvia have two and a half years left with each other before they go their separate ways, and they're intending to make the most of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13eba04cf9456df70040c5799bc3fae5"Thanks to Arthur, Silvia learned that she too had magic, like most descendants of great warriors. Silvia -although unable to control it- has the ability to heal even the bloodiest of injuries and can disappear from sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f1611dc84b1aa17e2d63403245f3c59"Silvia Kvaen and Gwen Frost became close thanks to Gwen's Grandma's psychic fortune business. Her father went their occasionally to help him with get out of drug use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aefad9c7d2c6e9cb09c9c1b4dacb6736"Arthur not only can transport himself at will but can also form energy shields to deflect objects as well. They are no champions, but try their hardest to survive. On the battlefield protecting each other and in high school watching each other's backs./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43979ce7fbdf19536eda4d3fe3c59a8c"Summery: Author gets revenge against Loki Lovers, an upside down twist, taking a turn on your typical love story. You know that moment when the main character get's taken away from everyone they love, and the life they once knew? Practically a rewrite on the avengers. First fic. Hints of Loki/Oc =)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38122df1ae4daccb1ace4df1b24c88f6"[A year after the events in Touch of Frost]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0b0b69e0d700e4476488640dddb965""Another assignment to do, seriously?" I say angrily as I storm out of the classroom. The teachers were constantly insisting on essays which wasn't a regular for them. "At least I have gym" I think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2a2fabb4cc457c51f10889e32cdd8f"Inside the gym there was a fascinating assortment of weapons, but for a school like Mythos Academy, it was more then normal. For most people at least, certainly not me. The awkward new girl that everyone knows all too well to avoid. The other students at mythos carry their personal weapons on their person, everywhere. Literally everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70fbdaccb3b2cb2d89515ca53eb18cdd"Arthur waits for me every time we have classes together, I make my way towards him as people pile into the gym. He's a broad guy, brown hair that reaches his ears, and a set of abs to make the girls swoon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc433f5c41e15d7338530dc2802a7c1""Hey" I says casually from behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90731c2a7b507dff6626651b7a92742c""Hello" He replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac51788e25cca6517365bb1f96463bf""I heard that Vivian Holler is totally into you" I whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de30d2c2a1190f18ec355411eca25145"He looks at me seriously "Oh really?" Arthur cranns his neck, looking behind. And what a surprise, there stands the one and only Vivian. Her frizzy auburn hair tied back in a tight bun, and her amber eyes are locked with Arthur's somewhat dreamily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1b2afd108e8d3c4c1687a6b9aae4be7"'Hey' She mouths. He gives her a nod and turns back to face me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="963879c32fb0016751e26ca9b2f2266a""Good morning everyone!" Booms a loud voice, the class turns to see the latest arrivals who just love making grand entrances. It's coach Ajax, the gym instructor and his prize pupil Logan Quinn along with his girlfriend. Gwen Frost, they help out with the other students when needed. Logan was in Arthur's year, and Gwen's in the year above mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58fbc6d796bdce3aca82bb6d52392b00"Coach Ajax assigns each student a random partner to being sparring with. After Gym class, Silvia slowly makes her way towards the Styx Hall./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c4c86b61a89b67d797fc36362a249c"Some people don't believe in coincidences. Believing instead in creation, fate, synchronicity... Even destiny. Relying on themselves to make the right decisions, wondering, or possibly even knowing of their destiny. People obsess over the afterlife, rather then living in the moment. The bewildered unexplained can be categorized, labeled, never to be accessible by the public; hushed away behind closed doors along with the theories created. Are we truly alone in our world or are these strange occurrences part of a plan, can they be explained with science or magic? Imagine a parallel universe where they are one and the same; where myths, legends, and heroes are valid and real; where all traditional tales, are valued equally; where anything could happen. The possibilities would be endless, wouldn't they now? Beyond our imagination. Where beliefs are valued and where everyone is equal. This world does exist, in my mind, in yours too. If you can believe this, you can achieve anything beyond imagination. You can defy the limits of this world, of this universe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74389f982421a4e85103b06f6e7f900d"But yet, evil grows in this world, as in all worlds. Seeks great power, seeks authority. Ready to strike us when we do not expect it to. Lunging, gnawing, and manipulating us against our will. In ways we may not even know of as of yet. Evil seeks out what is rightfully theirs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1d8049881848b189960513693fddd4""The Tesseract has awakened. It thrives on a natural planet, a neutral world, where the humans dwell. They seek to wield its force as a source of electricity, and a weapon. They challenge us by doing so. But our ally knows its intricate workings, as they never will. Its fate on the human world will be no more. He is ready to lead the Chitauri in the most glorious of battles to come." – Chitauri leader/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed87e7b21e9ee5ae92259245e3645115""The humans are no match for our superior strength, the meager mighty humans. No one dares oppose the Chitauri. We will follow him until the end. We, the mighty force, Chitauri, will concur Earth and exploit their resources. The world will be his to rule. The universe ours to plunder at will. And the humans, what can they do but burn in their own flames." – Chitauri leader/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a64b7f92e58be0b930f08e0628485e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Long/em ago, during the Chaos war, Loki and his followers (the reapers of chaos) tried to enslave everyone and everything. The whole world was plunged into the Chaos war. It was a dark, bloody time that, of course, almost resulted in the end of the world. Reapers can be being or creature whom serves Loki, takes part in his plans willingly and follows him (if you ask me the Ashtons have it coming for them)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="229687bd77f1e75e47aa08110e485583"Many among you want to free this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"god/em from his prison, so that he may take over our world as we know it. Loki's heir and victor are unknown to us currently. These followers of Loki, these reapers, walk among us to this day, seeking evil upon us. Yet they walk, talk, and act like any other student here at Mythos. Only they seek to destroy the good we uphold so dearly. Reapers are known widely for sacrificing people to Loki (although they do soo much more), thus giving him more power to break free of his prison and return to the mortal realm. If this happened, our very world would become a battlefield of death, destruction, disaster and pure misery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9020320a0948896d16f5d1914614c80e"Loki, is the Norse em style="box-sizing: border-box;"g/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"od/em of chaos and mischief and is much more then another pretty-faced archenemy, he is crafty, malicious and brave. Loki is known as the evil doer, the trickster, sly one, the cursed son, the shape changer and the sky traveler. He burns for power, he drools over seeing our blood spill before him, by his hands or another. He wants to claim his em style="box-sizing: border-box;"rightful /emplace, over our cold corpses. We will not stand idle and watch this world burn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="539dde1eb598d89a77fe3c20c257f3dc"Sigyn's husband, Loki, was imprisoned for killing Baldr the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"d/em of light and purity. Baldr was the son of Odin, brother of Thor and Váli. Loki is a dangerous shape shifter as he can take form of even the mightiest beast's form from his human appearance in an instant. He is a master sorcerer and has numerous powers such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, teleportation, longevity, tissue density and healing. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets; falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without feeling a thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5135d7c76611e7a86a432fc25fbf0a"A great profit once foresaw his escape saying "On the day of Ragnarok, Loki's chains will break and he will lead the giants against the gods and engage in glorious battle once more. Darkness will fall upon all lands and Loki will enslave humanity once more."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3724af96094b1de2a70a027c8bb69228"Loki, constantly fading to and fro behind bars, banishment and detainment. Forced once more into imprisonment. This time, the most recent, by the warrior Nike, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"goddess/em of victory, thus never loosing a battle. Her current champion is the infamous Gwen Frost. Loki is now free from his prison, and ready to cause destruction on Earth./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff98b957b03ccaad8a19f835fc2d3d35"I shut my computer relieved with my work. Satisfying relief floods though my body as I lean back in my chair. I ache all over but I fell live I've actually accomplished something for once! I being to twirl around in circles, just watching the world spin by. I was ecstatic; I was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"soo/em getting an A+ this time, possibly even an A double plus, I just hope Gwen doesn't mind that I mentioned her in it. That report had been buggin' me for ages, it was good to finally get if off my back and done with. Looking forward to a goodnight's rest I check the time: twenty six past eleven, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gosh/em I'd been working on that for hours, geeze. Not to mention that the Academy had a curfew, which I was almost an hour and a half past, would I get in trouble? I think not, what they don't know won't hurt them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cccec0784faec1ff1a20d6c2581ca55"Looking around my room, I see the usual; desk, small television, vanity table, small fridge, closet, bed bookshelf. I have a few movie posters, comics and clothes etcetera, but apart from that I don't own much else. I open my closet and push though to the back, there is my newest edition to my wardrobe. A silver breastplate hangs with deep blue netting for sleeves; the sleeves are combined with blood red arm guards. It's not much for amour but it's all I've got./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df992e88cf1996b852b1331b8f78bd49"I slip on my converse shoes and black jeggings, they're a bit big but they'll do. The breastplate slides easily over my streamline shirt, the netting stops just under my arm on one side and covers my hole shoulder on the other. It's a bit out there, but it was a good buy from an op-shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66924a8e97a352a03dd25d33fdefe9f7"Looking in the mirror a tall girl stares back at me, ombre hair, bags under her eyes. I hardly recognize her, two terms ago I wouldn't have taken em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/em for em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em reflection. Feeling comfortable, I turn away. I stuff my computer away in it's case and hide it under my desk where hopefully Gwen won't be able to find it. What can I say? Everyone has their secrets. I can see why I get on well with Gwen, I'm a bit of a nerd. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay/em! The wonder woman comics speak for themselves. Not that Gwen was a geek or anything, she just liked comics.. Yeah. Me, Gwen and Daphne have grown close at our time in Mythos, but the person I've really gotten to know is Arthur Arfr. He's super nice, but I don't like him in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em way, he just happens to be my brother. It's complicated, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"okay/span?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be414004c0d85c6877a36956b33fafac"Now that my floor was clean from dirty clothes, all I had to do now was get changed. I lean out to close the window, noticing someone outside past curfew I think to call out to them, tell them to go to bed. But 'popular' people do one thing in bed, from what I've heard. I continue looking out, enjoying the December breeze on my skin when the woman let out a shrill scream. I didn't think it was possible for a scream to be so loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740db697bf58f674899344480d2c9f95""Reapers!" I scream so hard my throat burns, not nearly as high as the girl though. I know that my friends will most certainly die if I don't warn them in time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce0a21229d8a4d9e1329ee09a883a60"Every half second is precious, every training session is useless if we're fought unprepared. What little time we have is put to use learning skills to prevent us from dying. So we can live another day. I'm not used to it, the fighting and killing. It was a lot different to poking people with epees. But, that's just another excuse though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5751a5e6d12ea0ce2c29cf5dfd7f62d9"Fortunately, I'm already in as much amour as I have, wait, almost. I strap on my shoulder plates and grab my bow and stash of arrows. I sigh and slam the door behind me, there was still a long night ahead./p 


	5. Chapter 5

What was I supposed to do, attack them by myself or wake the entire school for a few meager warriors? Are there protocols for a situation like this? Maybe this has happened before, they probably evacuate the school grounds or something, wouldn't that be more dangerous though? I definitely should be paying more attention in class. I run out of my dorm with my quiver on my shoulder and bow in hand. Maybe it was time for me to prove myself. Sprinting down the hall I frantically knock on doors, I have to run up to the third floor to get Gwen up. I pounded my fist on the door, not waiting for an answer. Gosh, I hope I'm not overreacting.

As soon as I'm though the door a chilling breeze meets my exposed skin. I try to ignore the goose bumps as I search for the dead girl. Its damp, cold and muggy, the fog was _definitely_ not helping. She had to be around here somewhere.

I follow the cobblestone path that leads around campus and around styx hall, and that's where I see the blood, deep red crimson. All over the bloody footpath. I look down at her, laying peacefully on the cobblestone, her pale skin making her look more like a ghost then a person. My breath hitches in my throat. I don't recognize her but I assume she was an amazon.

Three cloaked figures emerge from the due. Slinging my bow around I place an arrow on the notch of my bow, exhaling and inhaling. I fire, most arrows missing but occasionally striking fate blows against my enemies. Arrow after arrow they keep coming, swords drawn and ready for battle.

A reaper to my side raised it's sword, the strike swift and concentrated, I cringe. There isn't enough time to block. _Clang_. I reopen my eyes, I didn't even realize I'd closed them. Behind me stands a tall guy with shoulder length chestnut hair. I recognize him almost instantly, my long lost brother. He roundhouse kicks one of the reapers to the ground, she brings hers sword down on him, he blocks it then charges at her.

Each of his strikes powerful and fast. The reaper flips herself off the ground and punches him in the stomach. Arthur stumbled back, holding his stomach, giving the reaper time to attain his weapon. I shot him. Arthur and I countered, dodged and eventually ran.

We trampled the ground beneath our feet, the wet grass shimmering in the moonlight. Two more people ran by our side, Gwen and Logan Quinn. Both were armed with swords. Logan also carried a shield. He covered for us as we ran, as far away as we could. Both sides were panting, sweating and exhausted. The reapers were determined, the battle continues on though the night. Neither side swaying, neither side showing any remorse.

The only place that'd be a strong enough refuge, if anything, had to be the classrooms at Mythos. We rush towards them, but we cant get away fast enough. A strong breeze rushes towards us, in a blur we're counted, there are about twelve of them, I'm not sure if we can escape this time. I notch an arrow on the thin string of my bow, sending it soaring towards the closest target. Head shot.

Arthur and I stand back-to-back, the reapers charge, we try to protect each other but sooner or later one of us was going down. _Duck_! I readily miss a spear plunged into my skull. One of them is holding back though, his glare is fierce and strangling. I shouldn't be giving way to him intimidation, but I do.

He unsheathes a bronze sword, armed with the most elite weaponry. He wasn't cloaked like the others, if he was confident showing his identity in a school full of reaper-haters, what was he afraid of? He smirks at my hesitance to attack him, my eyes widen in anticipation. Taking advantage of my ever hesitant nature he strikes down, giving my no time to react.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: [Arthur and I stand back-to-back, we try to protect each other but sooner or later one of us was going down. One of them is holding back though, his glare is fierce and strangling. I shouldn't be giving way to him intimidation, but I do._

 _He unsheathes a bronze sword, armed with the most elite weaponry. He wasn't cloaked like the others, if he was confident showing his identity in a school full of reaper-haters, what was he afraid of? He smirks at my hesitance to attack him, my eyes widen in anticipation. Taking advantage he strikes down.]_

I block his blow weakly and my wrist throbs from the shock. It was definitely a game of kill or be killed, he tries to cut me up into little pieces, but my brother and I never let our defense lower just lower enough for our heads to meet the chopping block. We weren't completely helpless like they thought. Despite underestimating us, their formation holds strong, they're relentless.

More came out from the darkness then, fifteen or more Reapers, and they were headed straight for Gwen and Logan who already had enough on their swords to deal with. Arrows pour from overhead, taking out about four Reapers, Daphne. Thank the gods. My blood's wired with the adrenaline of battle. The only problem was, I was low on arrows and my excuse of a sword was long gone.

Arthur's eyes lock with mine in desperation "Go, we've got this covered!" Racing towards another reaper he ducks under his blade, and using his own sword against him the reaper plummets to the ground. Arthur hardly has a chance to recover as his blade it twisted from his grip and fell to his side where the reaper kicked it away.

"Hardly looks like it" I shout back over my shoulder, trying to shake off this weirdo still attacking me. His slices are defensive and deliberate. He wasn't just holding back, he was playing with me! How dare he, he'll see how wrong he is.

In a low voice he says "Trust me" How am I supposed to trust him? I know he's my brother and all that but seriously? It makes matters worse that he expects me to abandon him.

"Oh, _sure_." I say with venom. "Put my _trust_ in the boy who left me with a drunk! Huh?" I retort back. Sometimes Arthur could be _seriously_ over-protective. I could handle situations on my own. Always insisting that I let him do all the work, so he gets all of the credit? I think not.

A piercing scream rings though my ears. I rush over to Arthur who lays in a thick red puddle, I cant help but fear the worst. Three reapers stand over him, one with a sword raised above his head. Instincts take over and

Before I know what I'm doing my arms act on their own and I shoot aimlessly at them, one falls to the ground and the other two regroup.

As I near him I realize how badly hurt he is. I don't understand why the reapers aren't attacking me but I push the thought aside as I kneel beside him. I _really_ need to sort out my priorities. My outstretched hand reaches his wrist, nothing. I intertwine my fingers in his. "No. This can't be." I cant help but feel a pang of gilt wash over me. This was **all my fault**. I drape his arm over my shoulder along with my bow, hauling him along towards the classroom once more.

"Look out!" He hissed in pain. Turning around, Arthur had deflected a critical blow to my skull but in the process splitting my bow and quiver in half. Several arrows tumbled beneath us. "You're welcome." He whispers smugly.

Although I'm more then relieved he's alive, he is in no condition to be protecting me at this moment. Why does always feel the need to protect me? "Don't be so quick to assume-"

"Silvia, run!" Gwen shouts over the clashing of the battle that broke out. More and more students appeared from in their dorms, taking arms as the fights grew out of hand. The school had been breached. The academy's so called 'defenses' now useless. This is definitely not what I had expected the day to end, ugh, _Mondays_

I wanted to help but I'd just be getting in the way. That seems to be what I do best after all. The best way for me to help was be to get out of their lives, good ridden I guess. They were the real heroes after all. I ducked under an arrow aimed at my head. Mythos Academy was _definitely_ no longer safe, for me at least.


	7. Chapter 7

The pounding on the door rung though the classroom, echoing off the walls only made the situation all the more tense then it had to be.

"Do you think we're safe in here?" Silvia asked worriedly.

"No, but we're locked in tight, tight enough to buy us some time. Silvia. You have to go," he said pushing her aside. "You _need_ to get out of here. It's not safe anymore."

"Noo, noo. Arthur, the reapers." He just didn't get it. She would not let him die, _here_ of all places.

"Silvia," he slurred gently, " _You_ are a trained warrior, you can do this." He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her green eyes. "You are a Valkyrie after all." He grinned.

"And _you_ are hurt." He ignored her, shoving her further away from the door. Arthur handed her a disposable phone as well as a ruby studded dagger. "Arthur Sœiligr Arfr, don't you dare ignore me! I am your sister, you hear me!"

"Sis, I love you. We'll meet again. Soon, I hope." She welcomed him into a warm embrace.

As she began to cry she whispered one word. "Promise?" He didn't reply, he simply turned away, pulling out her laptop. "At lease let me heal you."

"There's no time. Here is an emergency number. If you call it, the call will reach Gwen, myself and Logan as well as whoever else uses the number. Which also means if I'm in danger you'll know, depending on whether or not you're still in this era or not. I'm going to send you where you need to be. Now I'm not sure where, or when that'll be."

"When?" Disbelief was evident on her face.

"Yes, so keep your dagger on you at all times. I'm sorry by the way, that I ruined your bow."

"Arthur, I-"

"It's no longer safe here. If you, if you end up..." He sighed. "Mum would've been proud. I am too. Use your invisibility only as a last resort. I'm sorry we didn't have much time together." He stepped away with his arms outstretched. Blue flames flickering from his fingers.

"Oh, Arthur. Wait-" Her body was already beginning to disappear.

"Goodbye, Sis," he said as the door splinted and crashed to the floor.

"Arthur!" Silvia screamed as she reached out a desperate arm for her brother before apparating into nothingness.


End file.
